


Angels we have heard on high

by orphan_account



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irina is far from a saint. Irina is closer to being an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels we have heard on high

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short charcter study on Irina from Morning Glories.

Irina is far from a saint. Irina is closer to being an angel.  
Not the fluffy winged kind, the kind with a fondness for mercy and harp music, the kind you see at the top of christmas trees, no. Those are no angels. She is the kind of angel you can read about in the scriptures, the terrifying kind, soldiers, warriors, because that's what she is; a warrior, fighting for a cause rather than God. Angels who burn your brains out with a look of their eyes, who make the earth shake and buildings shatter with a stomp of their feet, inhuman, strange, that's who she is. The sound of her voice is not that of breaking glass but who needs these theatrics for weapons when you've got aim and a gun?  
  
Though an angel, she thinks herself a fallen one. Abraham created them, built them out of tragedies, turned lost children into crusaders, but Father is a fool and she no longer needs him to fulfill their purposes. She rebelled against the Maker, but not against their motive. The cause is all that matters and she will pull the trigger once and again and construct a path towards their goal out of blood and corpses.  
  
Lost children turned to monsters and she is Abaddon, The Destroyer. Welcome to Hell, kids, now let's go get our hands dirty.  
  
They are family, but being soldiers family means army. She fell and they followed suit, and since they're stranded in Hell, why not become demons? After all, all she needs are bullets to feel at home. If this is what they have become, so be it. She will use the fire to burn everything to the ground and win the battle, never mind they will all end up ashes.  
It doesn't matter, she was never anything more. She is a warrior and she is a weapon, she is not here to die, she is here to kill, this is what she was made for, what she is made of. She is a blunt instrument and she will be used for a purpose. This is not a game but she will play nonetheless, because this is what angels do; they fight.


End file.
